Respiratory syncytial virus, or RSV, is a respiratory virus that infects the lungs and breathing passages. RSV is the leading cause of serious viral lower respiratory tract illness in infants worldwide and an important cause of respiratory illness in the elderly. However, no vaccines have been approved for preventing RSV infection.
RSV is a member of the Paramyxoviridae family. Its genome consists of a single-stranded, negative-sense RNA molecule that encodes 11 proteins, including nine structural proteins (three glycoproteins and six internal proteins) and two non-structural proteins. The structural proteins include three transmembrane surface glycoproteins: the attachment protein G, fusion protein F, and the small hydrophobic SH protein. There are two subtypes of RSV, A and B. They differ primarily in the G glycoprotein, while the sequence of the F glycoprotein is more conserved between the two subtypes.
The mature F glycoprotein has three general domains: ectodomain (ED), transmembrane domain (TM), and a cytoplasmic tail (CT). CT contains a single palmitoylated cysteine residue.
The F glycoprotein of human RSV is initially translated from the mRNA as a single 574-amino acid polypeptide precursor (referred to “F0” or “F0 precursor”), which contains a signal peptide sequence (amino acids 1-25) at the N-terminus. Upon translation the signal peptide is removed by a signal peptidase in the endoplasmic reticulum. The remaining portion of the F0 precursor (i.e., residues 26-574) may be further cleaved at two polybasic sites (a.a. 109/110 and 136/137) by cellular proteases (in particular furin), removing a 27-amino acid intervening sequence designated pep27 (amino acids 110-136) and generating two linked fragments designated F1 (C-terminal portion; amino acids 137-574) and F2 (N-terminal portion; amino acids 26-109). F1 contains a hydrophobic fusion peptide at its N-terminus and two heptad-repeat regions (HRA and HRB). HRA is near the fusion peptide, and HRB is near the TM domain. The F1 and F2 fragments are linked together through two disulfide bonds. Either the uncleaved F0 protein without the signal peptide sequence or a F1-F2 heterodimer can form a RSV F protomer. Three such protomers assemble to form the final RSV F protein complex, which is a homotrimer of the three protomers.
The F proteins of subtypes A and B are about 90 percent identical in amino acid sequence. An example sequence of the F0 precursor polypeptide for the A subtype is provided in SEQ ID NO: 1 (A2 strain; GenBank GI: 138251; Swiss Prot P03420), and for the B subtype is provided in SEQ ID NO: 2 (18537 strain; GenBank GI: 138250; Swiss Prot P13843). SEQ ID NO: 1 and SEQ ID NO:2 are both 574 amino acid sequences. The signal peptide sequence for SEQ ID NO: 1 and SEQ ID NO:2 has also been reported as amino acids 1-25 (GenBank and UniProt). In both sequences the TM domain is from approximately amino acids 530 to 550, but has alternatively been reported as 525-548. The cytoplasmic tail begins at either amino acid 548 or 550 and ends at amino acid 574, with the palmitoylated cysteine residue located at amino acid 550.
One of the primary antigens explored for RSV subunit vaccines is the F protein. The RSV F protein trimer mediates fusion between the virion membrane and the host cellular membrane and also promotes the formation of syncytia. In the virion prior to fusion with the membrane of the host cell, the largest population of F molecules forms a lollipop-shaped structure, with the TM domain anchored in the viral envelope [Dormitzer, P. R., Grandi, G., Rappuoli, R., Nature Reviews Microbiol, 10, 807, 2012.]. This conformation is referred to as the pre-fusion conformation. Pre-fusion RSV F is recognized by monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) D25, AM22, and MPE8, without discrimination between oligomeric states. Pre-fusion F trimers are specifically recognized by mAb AM14 [Gilman M S, Moin S M, Mas V et al. Characterization of a prefusion-specific antibody that recognizes a quaternary, cleavage-dependent epitope on the RSV fusion glycoprotein. PLoS Pathogens,11(7), 2015]. During RSV entry into cells, the F protein rearranges from the pre-fusion state (which may be referred to herein as “pre-F”), through an intermediate extended structure, to a post-fusion state (“post-F”). During this rearrangement, the C-terminal coiled-coil of the pre-fusion molecule dissociates into its three constituent strands, which then wrap around the globular head and join three additional helices to form the post-fusion six helix bundle. If a pre-fusion RSV F trimer is subjected to increasingly harsh chemical or physical conditions, such as elevated temperature, it undergoes structural changes. Initially, there is loss of trimeric structure (at least locally within the molecule), and then rearrangement to the post-fusion form, and then denaturation of the domains.
To prevent viral entry, F-specific neutralizing antibodies presumably must bind the pre-fusion conformation of F on the virion, or potentially the extended intermediate, before the viral envelope fuses with a cellular membrane. Thus, the pre-fusion form of the F protein is considered the preferred conformation as the desired vaccine antigen [Ngwuta, J. O., Chen, M., Modjarrad, K., Joyce, M. G., Kanekiyo, M., Kumar, A., Yassine, H. M., Moin, S. M., Killikelly, A. M., Chuang, G. Y., Druz, A., Georgiev, I. S., Rundlet, E. J., Sastry, M., Stewart-Jones, G. B., Yang. Y., Zhang, B., Nason, M. C., Capella, C., Peeples, M., Ledgerwood, J. E., Mclellan, J. S., Kwong, P. D., Graham, B. S., Science Translat. Med., 14, 7, 309 (2015)]. Upon extraction from a membrane with surfactants such as Triton X-100, Triton X-114, NP-40, Brij-35, Brij-58, Tween 20, Tween 80, Octyl glucoside, Octyl thioglucoside, SDS, CHAPS, CHAPSO, or expression as an ectodomain, physical or chemical stress, or storage, the F glycoprotein readily converts to the post-fusion form [McLellan J S, Chen M, Leung S et al. Structure of RSV fusion glycoprotein trimer bound to a pre-fusion-specific neutralizing antibody. Science 340, 1113-1117 (2013); Chaiwatpongsakorn, S., Epand, R. F., Collins, P. L., Epand R. M., Peeples, M. E., J Virol. 85(8):3968-77 (2011); Yunus, A. S., Jackson T. P., Crisafi, K., Burimski, I., Kilgore, N. R., Zoumplis, D., Allaway, G. P., Wild, C. T., Salzwedel, K. Virology. 2010 Jan. 20; 396(2):226-37]. Therefore, the preparation of pre-fusion F as a vaccine antigen has remained a challenge. Since the neutralizing and protective antibodies function by interfering with virus entry, it is postulated that an F antigen that elicits only post-fusion specific antibodies is not expected to be as effective as an F antigen that elicits pre-fusion specific antibodies. Therefore, it is considered more desirable to utilize an F vaccine that contains a F protein immunogen in the pre-fusion form (or potentially the extended intermediate form). Efforts to date have not yielded an RSV vaccine that has been demonstrated in the clinic to elicit sufficient levels of protection to support licensure of an RSV vaccine. Therefore, there is a need for immunogens derived from a RSV F protein that have improved properties, such as enhanced immunogenicity or improved stability of the pre-fusion form, as compared with the corresponding native RSV F protein, as well as compositions comprising such an immunogen, such as a vaccine.